Phoecolisk:You And I Against The World
by Nero Pascal
Summary: Writer's block, on hiatus, sorry. Harry's life was never normal. Add in an unexpected inheritance concerning three of the most powerful magical beasts and you get an extraordinary life which is anything ,but normal. Drarry with hints of SBxRL and RWxHG.
1. Ch1:Birthdays,Inheritance and a voice

**So this is a random idea that came to me while I was in my maths lesson… so yeah, enjoy**

**I'd like to say thank you to those who **_**tried**_**reading my first fanfic even if they didn't review.**

**Disclaimer-do I look blonde? Rich? No? Well then, what are you asking me that for?**

**Harry: hey! So can I tell them what happens?**

**Fhfl: nooooooooooo!**

**Draco: why not?**

**Harry: yeah! Why not?**

**Flfhl:-covers both of their mouth, and then smiles sweetly- what cha still doin here? Go on… scroll down and read.**

**oh yeah by the way:**

**"spoken"**

_"thoughts" or **"thoughts"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**fear by: matthew denseley**_

_**I fear the struggle  
I fear the strife  
a fear of death  
a fear of life**_

**I fear for you**  
**I fear for me**  
**I fear of what**  
**will come to be**

**I fear disaster  
I fear the knife  
I fear the blade  
That is my life...  
**

Phoecolisk

Chapter 1: Birthdays, Inheritance and a voice

Prologue

In the wizarding world there are three animals seen with great power; these are the: phoenix, unicorn and basilisk.

Phoenix for never ending life and loyalty, unicorn for purity of heart and mind and the basilisk for a show brains and slyness.

It is known that when all wizard kind is in mortal peril, all three will come together, once they have done so, they will choose a worthy enough human so that wizard can save the wizarding world using their powers combined with its own.

It's rare but not unspoken of; it only happened once, but it was two thousand years ago…

* * *

Harry James Potter; fifth year, is an extraordinary wizard destined to do extraordinary things; however he always wanted a _normal_ life; oh how wrong was that wish.

His life was anything but normal.

And it was about to get more extraordinary…

.tap

I turned my head where the sound originated, it was Hedwig; my snowy owl, she was carrying a medium sized package with four more owls behind also carrying assorted packages.

I crossed my room; if you could call it that, in four or five steps, then opening the window, to let all five owls in.

I recognized all of them: the brown ruffled looking owl was the weasley family owl: Errol, the owl who was hooting constantly was Ron's owl: Pig, the tawny owl and I remembered it was Hagrid's: Shadow and the phoenix was Dumbledore's: Fawkes.

I smiled "_they remembered my birthday…"_

"_5 minutes till my freedom; till I can go leave this hell hole for good"_ I thought happily while taking the owls burdens

I mumbled a thank you to all owls and went back to bed.

_4 minutes…_

A tingling feeling started on my stomach and began spreading.

_3 minutes…_

It was starting to itch a bit especially near my shoulder blades.

_2 minutes…_

Now it began to burn.

_1 minute…_

The pain was now unbearable…

"Wait for me, I'll come for you" a voice whispered softly.

The last thing I remembered thinking was _"who's that? Why do I recognize your voice?"_ before everything went black…

* * *

**for the full poem:.com/poem/fear-321/**

**so what do you think? intrigued?**

**how was it? awesome? interesting? mysterious? stupid?**

**please review...**

**I'll update depending how many reviews and what the reviews are about.**

**thanks for reading...**


	2. ch2:and you thought that was bad…

**Hello! And welcome back! Sorry for late update got a bit of a writer's block; when I wrote it.**

**Anyway, Thanks for everyone who subscribed or favourited-is there such word? Haha- my story and extra special thanks for actually bothering clicking my story and taking your time in reading it…**

**Thanks…-whiteangel40, ****Vcbgal07, iheartyaoibakura, charlie94, hizmit12-waterlilly3721, elektra107, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix,** **ConnieXxXx** **for…well its mentioned above…so yeah thanks**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich? No? Well you're right because I'm no J.K Rowling…-watery eyes then pouts-**

**Harry: THIS IS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN: I'M GOING TO W-**

**Fhfl:-covers mouth- NOTHING TO SEE!**

**Draco: NO!**** DON'T LISTEN TO HER! IT GOES LIKE THIS: HARRY W-**

**Fhfl:-panics, whips out wand- silencio! Ha! In your face, anyway, enjoy…**

**Oh yeah, before I ****forget :( there probably will have more additions so you might want to check every chapter that has this…)**

"**Spoken"**

"_**Thoughts" or **__"thought"_

"**SHOUT"**

**A bit of mild profanities (cussing, swearing whatever you want to call it)**

**That's all…for now. Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

_**Shadow, shadow on my wall  
Your my only work of art  
the greatest shadow of them all  
I love you too with all my heart**_

_**Darkness, darkness in my mind  
Your the only strength I get  
you are kind to make me blind  
I'm forever in your dept**_

**Phoecolisk**

**Chapter2: and you thought that was bad…**

**I moaned, it hurt; everywhere…especially my shoulder blade**

"_**Where am I"**_** I looked around; it looked like the hospital wing at Hogwarts**

"**Ah, finally awake then, Mr. Potter"**

**I turned around at the source of voice and saw Madame Pomfrey**

"**Madame Pomfrey!" I cried which came out a bit strangled.**

**Hello to you too, Mr. potter. Here have some chocolate; after you take that, we're well; you're off to see the headmaster. She explained**

"**Madame pomfrey, who took me here? And what happened?" I asked curiosity getting to me**

"**The headmaster will explain"**

"_**I wonder what happened. Oh yeah, and who was that voice?"**_

"**Mr. Potter" the wake-up call startled me**

"**Wha-"**

"**Are you finished?"**

"**Oh, yeah; sorry I was just lost in thought."**

"**Off we go then"**

**It was a slow walk to Dumbledore's office, we eventually got there though.**

**As Madame Pomfrey mumbled the password I began to feel nervous…**

"_**What if something bad happened? What if I'm going to die? I mean Voldemort isn't dead yet so… I haven't even said goodbye to people I love and care for…"**_

"**Ah, Harry do sit down" Dumbledore said warmly with his customary eye twinkle**

"**Um…sir, what happened to me? I'm not just going to err… drop dead am I? I mean I haven't defeated Voldemort yet and I haven't said goodbye to people I love and care for…" I trailed off**

**Dumbledore chuckled "no Harry, no you're not going to die"**

"_**Thank Merlin" **_**I thought dryly**

"**What happened then?" I prompted**

"**You have come into a very rare magical inheritance."**

"**Rare"? I groaned; for some odd reason everything**_** un**_**normal is always happening to me.**

"**Yes Harry, you are the only one of your kind, you are purer than any pureblood both blood, mind and heart.**

**Your life will be longer than most humans and you are now very powerful."**

**Harry groaned. "What am I?"**

"**You, Harry are a phoecolisk."**

"**Err… what is a phoecolisk"?**

"**A phoecolisk is a combination of three very powerful magical creatures, they are; the phoenix, the unicorn, and the basilisk."**

"**b-but that's a myth." I stuttered**

"**Oh no, it happened before it was two thousand years ago."**

"**Still, why me?"**

"**You are a very powerful wizard Harry, they think you are worthy."**

"**Does it change anything?"**

"**Yes, now you have a power boost, because of your power boost your body restored itself; you are now filler and taller. I believe you now have wings and you need to find your mate."**

"**I-I have wings? A-and why do I need a mate?**

"**Because without your mate, you only access half of your powers and if you don't find your mate it takes its toll on your body depriving you from eat and sleep that you'll eventually…die."**

"_**Great, just bleeding great" "peachy, life is such a bitch" **_**I thought gloomily.**

"**Oh, great; and the wings?" I asked**

"**You can now talk to animals, since you are a phoecolisk you are automatically their leaders of all three animals, you can ask them anything and they shall do it, I suggest you ask a phoenix to help you with wing training"**

"**Anything else I should know?"**

"**You will now be able to heal yourself and other people; I suggest you ask a unicorn and Madame Pomfrey to help you and a basilisk to help you to retract your…**_**venomous fangs**_** and other subtle snake like tendencies."**

"**I don't feel any fangs" I said skeptically**

"**your fang only comes out if someone you care about is in danger, they have to be at the same place for that to happen though, and they only become venomous if your mate or you are in danger; however, your fangs can be used in other non-danger related **_activities_** with your mate and only your mate: other wise it'll become venomous and that person will certainly die…"**

"**Oh…"**

"**To you it might be annoying, but phoecolisk are creatures of love, loyalty and devotion."**

"**Um…well, I heard a voice that night I got my inheritance would that be my mate?"**

"**Yes, I would assume so. I think your mate will be a veela."**

"_**I wonder who it could be. but I'm sure it's a male, since it sounded err…male…" **_

"**Oh, why is that?"**

"**Only a veela speaks to its mate at the night of their inheritance or coming of age"**

"**Do you have an idea who it is?"**

"**There is only one veela in Hogwarts"**

"**Who?"**

"…**Draco Malfoy…"**

* * *

**hahaha... cliffy-ish**

**i would appreciate reviews...**

**thanks-wink-**


	3. Ch3:can't get any worse than this right?

**Hey! ****So, yeah this is the third update/chapter…**

**Sorry –cries- for late update –pouts- please forgive me?**

**Oooooh… I finally got a review! I was so giddy when I got it!**

**Thank you, joker of hell for my first review, it made me giggle…**

**Thanks to everyone else who tried reading it and favourited my story or subscribed or both!**

**Disclaimer- i do not own Harry potter! But you can't stop me from writing fanfics! Mwahahahahaha! Hhahaha! –Breathes heavily- whew! I should stop doing that-pants-**

**Warning- mild profanities, addictive smut, randomness, laughter, romance and parseltongue…**

**Oh yeah: **

"**Spoken"**

"_Thoughts"_

"**SHOUT"**

**

* * *

**

**Phoecolisk**

**Chapter three: it can't get any worse right?**

pain

_**The pain in your eyes,  
the pain in my heart,  
and the truth in your lies  
is all but a start.**_

**I stood there; shocked and disbelieving**

"**b-but we hate each other" I reasoned out**

"**You'll just have to co-operate then because without each other both of you will…die" Dumbledore glumly replied**

**I groaned. **_"at least we both need each other… not just me needing him…" argh life is sooooo… well there's no word to describe what a bitch life is…"_

"**How long until we feel the pain?"**

"**No worries about that, the Malfoy family decided they will stay here at Hogwarts with young Draco and leave just two days before school"**

"**When?"**

"**Why, tomorrow of course"**

**I groaned yet again for the hundredth time since I came to Hogwarts.**

"**Oh, yes. Before I forget; they have switched sides and work as a spy for the light with professor Snape"**

"_Well at least something useful came out of this-this…whole she-bang!"_

"**Err…professor; you know the Malfoy family is coming here…"**

"**Yes" Dumbledore prompted**

"**Can Hermione and Ron come ere to accompany me as well?"**

"**Of course, I'll fire call molly and let her know; I think miss granger is there as well, their first plan was to take you there as well but the situation calls for something different"**

"**Thank you sir"**

**I turned to leave.**

"**Wait, Harry!"**

"**Yes, professor?"**

"**You now also have to share quarters with your mate"**

"**Oh…"**

"**And you also need to touch each other on daily basis; the could be as simple as holding each others hand or holding the others wrist"**

"_My life is bullshit… c'mon my life can't get any worse than this…"_

"**o-ok" I felt my temper going out of control.**

**I turned, slammed the door and ran to the room of requirement wishing for a room with a Dumbledore practice puppet and began casting all charms, hexes and spells that I knew.**

"**BLOODY.-another hex-FREAKING-another charm casted-DUMBLEDORE-a spell this time around-"**

**I sighed, out of exhaustion "at least an I feel better now…"**

**After sitting there for five minutes, I trudged back to Gryffindor tower for the day ahead.**

**I immediately fell asleep after my head collided with my pillow.**

"**Harry"**

"…"

"**Harry"!**

"**Go 'way" I mumbled back; not wanting to open my eyes**

"**Leave him alone, Ron; he still wants to sleep, I'm sure he'll tell us everything later on."**

"_Ron? Is that Hermione?"_

"**Hermione? Ron? Is that you?" I groaned; while opening my eyes.**

"**Finally!" they chorused, and then blushed.**

**I rolled my eyes at their antics **_"Merlin! They are so oblivious, the most clueless pair in the world…"_

"**When did you get here?"**

"**Last night just after the Malfoys got here." Hermione replied**

"_Oh, they're here now" _**I thought dryly "**_great, I wonder if all hell lets loose if we start a fight in our current predicament..."_

"**So are you going to tell us what your inheritance is?" Ron eagerly asked.**

"**Oh, that"**

"**So…" Hermione prompted**

"**Well, I'm a phoecolisk…"**

"…"

"…"

"**Well? Say something! Both of you"**

"**That-"**

"**Is-"**

"**Cool" they both finished together.**

"**What **_**is**_**a phoecolisk?" Ron asked**

"**Ronald! How could you not know about phoecolisk?"**

**Ron just blinked his eyes at her**

"**Honestly!" Hermione cried out in exasperation. "Phoecolisk are three powerful magical creatures' power combined for a worthy person to use to vanquish all evilness."**

"**They are creatures of love, loyalty and devotion" Hermione added**

"**Yeah, what she said" I said with tone of amusement.**

"**Oh" Ron mumbled in understanding**

"**So, who's your mate?" Hermione asked in curiosity**

"… **Who do you think?"**

"**Is it Malfoy?" Hermione said realization**

"…**yes…"**

**Ron made a choking sound before saying "mate you get to have veela but the veela is Malfoy but you still get a veela"**

"**h-how do you know that he's a veela?" I asked, remembering that I haven't told them such information yet.**

"**It's not hard to guess really; I mean blonde hair, and a bit vain also he's a pureblood: nearly all pureblood has some veela blood in them some dormant some awake."**

**Hermione looked at Ron in a new kind of light.**

**Unfortunately for Ron, he didn't notice.**

"**Oh yeah, Dumbledore said we have to meet him in his office" Hermione told me**

"**When?"**

"**After dinner" Ron answered**

"**Tempus" I mumbled, the time showed from my wand.**

"**Its dinner"**

"**Already?" **

"**C'mon then let's eat"**

"**Ron, you always think of food!" Hermione said with an amused tone.**

**We walked down to the great hall and started eating.**

**The big clock began to ring to remind us that dinner's done.**

"**Let's go then"**

"**Where?"**

"**Ron! Can't you remember anything?" Hermione scolded Ron**

"**Sorry, but where are we going?"**

"**To Dumbledore's office" I answered**

**We argued and jostled each other on the way to Dumbledore's office.**

**"What do you think Dumbledore wants?"**

**I groaned as I realized it was about malfoy.**

**"I-I don't know" I lied, trying to be hopeful; but I knew I couldn't avoid the inevitable forever...**

**All hope was lost when we entered Dumbledore's office and found Draco Malfoy waiting for us.**

**"Hello, Potter or should I say _my mate"_**

**

* * *

**

well that's that...

i hope you like it.

sorry for the late short chapters.

i would appreciate a review.


End file.
